What You Mean To Me
by Lumos-Hermione-Nox
Summary: Ryder Lynn can't stop thinking about one Marley Rose. Things have gotten complicated- Marley is dating his friend Jake Puckerman. However, will a certain string of events allow Ryder to show Marley how important she is to him? Written from both Ryder and Marley's POV. My first Ryley fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first Ryley fanfic, so please review and tell me what you think! **

**Also, please note that I do not own Glee or any of its characters. (If I did Ryley would be together!) **

**Hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**

* * *

Ryder walked down the busy hallways of McKinley High School on his own.

It had been two weeks since everything had happened. The song. The flowers. The necklace. The kiss… Ryder hadn't spoken to Marley since he kissed her, but she was all that was on his mind. He felt terribly guilty that he kissed his friend's girlfriend, possibly ruining his friendship with Jake as well as his friendship with Marley.

_She kissed you back. Maybe you do have a chance _was what he would tell himself whenever he thought about it, which was pretty much all the time.

Ryder liked Marley since the first time they talked at her locker. These feelings only grew stronger when they won the lead roles of Danny and Sandy in the school's production of Grease and were working together almost every day. They would hang out after rehearsals and catch a movie or some pizza. Ryder was sure she liked him just as much.

Then, Ryder found out he was dyslexic and had to cancel their date in order to see a specialist. About a week later, Jake confessed to Ryder that he and Marley had been hanging out a few times. While Ryder and Marley were never officially a couple, this still upset Ryder, although he pretended he was cool with it. Ryder was sure Jake had no interest in dating Marley until he and Marley became close friends.

When it came to sectionals, the New Directions were told they would be performing Gangam Style and they were looking for someone to take the lead. Jake told Ryder that he could take the lead if he let him have Marley. Ryder agreed, even though he knew Jake would be better at it. On the night of sectionals, Marley was breaking down. Ryder was worried. He never stopped worrying about her, so he told Jake to take the lead as it would mean a greater chance of the club winning.

So Jake took the lead from Ryder as well, and Ryder acted cool with it because Marley's happiness meant the world to him; Even if it meant she was dating one of his friends despite his still growing love for her. Even if it meant helping Jake win Marley's affections even more on Valentine's Day.

Lost in his thoughts, Ryder accidentally walked into someone.

"Oh…Sorry about that", He said looking up into a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes. He looked away quickly, staring anywhere but her.

"No. Don't be…that was entirely my fault", Marley replied, also avoiding eye contact.

The pair stood there awkwardly for a few seconds. Ryder had so much he wanted to say, he just didn't know how.

"Well I should get to class…", Marley stated quickly.

"Oh, yeah. Sure", Ryder said glancing quickly at Marley. She turned around and walked off down the emptying corridor.

Ryder sighed. He knew they would have to talk about what happened eventually. He just didn't know when or how that was going to happen.

With one final look in the direction Marley had walked off in, Ryder turned around and walked towards his next class too. He knew it was pointless though. He wouldn't be able to concentrate now. Not since all he could thing about was _her_.

* * *

Ryder sat alone at a table in the canteen. He was eating a sandwich when Jake sat down at the table.

"Hey, Dude", He said cheerily. "You seen Marley anywhere?", He asked.

"Not since second period", Ryder replied, sighing.

"Oh, because I've set up a pottery session for us to go to now. I feel bad for not coming up with my own ideas on Valentines Day, so this is to make up for that", Jake told Ryder grinning.

Ryder was crushed. He knew Marley liked Jake so much already and after this he would have no chance.

"So what do you think?" Jake asked Ryder.

"I think it's a great idea. Go for it." Ryder lied.

"Thanks dude!", Jake said. "I'm gonna go find her. See you later" And with that, he left.

Ryder was alone again. _Alone_. The word stuck in his mind. _And that's all you'll ever be _he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I just wanted to say thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter of 'What You Mean To Me'. Your feedback is much appreciated as it not only helps me to improve the story but also encourages me to continue it!**

**So I would like to say a special thanks to PortiaInAStorm, ChuckNutz and Ember411!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Glee or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Marley's POV**

Marley hurried out of the front door, attempting to put on her jacket as she did so as well as hauling her heavy backpack. She had been leaving later than usual the past few weeks in the hope that she'd get to school just in time without bumping into the one person she didn't want to see since the wedding.

"Marley!", Came her moms voice from behind her. She turned around .

"Yes mom?", She asked.

"You forgot your lunch", Her mom called to her.

Marley sighed. It wasn't the first time she had forgotten something. In fact she forgot something nearly every day because she would be in such a hurry. She quickly ran back to her mom, who was holding her lunch in her hand.

"Thanks, mom", Marley said grinning and taking her lunch.

"No problem sweetie. Maybe you should start getting up earlier again so you have more time to get ready.", Millie replied, smiling at her daughter's forgetfulness.

"I've just been really tired lately, so I thought sleeping in a bit later in the mornings would help", Marley lied.

"Or maybe you could go to sleep earlier?", Millie suggested.

Marley chuckled. "I should get going", She told her mom, giving her a quick hug before speed walking to school.

* * *

Marley arrived at school with just a few minutes until first period. Just enough time to go to her locker and unload some books from her extremely heavy bag. She opened her locker, the inside decorated with pictures of her mom, her and Jake and the Glee Club. One of the pictures of the Glee Club featured everyone pulling a silly face. Marley was sat between Jake and Ryder, who both had one arm around each of her shoulders. She smiled at the memory, however a wave of guilt swept over her when she remembered the current situation. How she and Ryder were avoiding each other at all costs and how her relationship with Jake was falling to pieces. She couldn't help but think that Jake was slightly suspicious of her and Ryder since Valentine's Day.

"Hey, babe", came Jake's voice from behind Marley as he snaked his arms around her waist. Marley hated it when Jake called her 'babe'. For some reason, it made her feel like she was just another girl he could check off his list. No one special.

"Hi", she replied, plastering a fake smile on her face. She turned around so she was facing Jake.

"So I couldn't stop thinking about you", Jake told Marley.

Marley sighed. _I wonder how many girls he's said that to _she thought to herself as she remembered overhearing him tell this to Kitty when he was dating her, but she smiled nonetheless. "Really?", she replied, smiling weakly.

"Yeah, I was thinking about how I have got a surprise for you at lunch and that I can't wait.", he said grinning widely.

"Oh" Marley said, raising her eyebrows.

"But of course it's a surprise, so you'll just have to wait until then", Jake said winking, obviously trying to tease her.

Marley felt guilty again. _I have to tell him soon_ she thought to herself, feeling bad about the fact that he was being so sweet, oblivious about what had happened between her and Ryder. She smiled at him. "I can't wait", she told him trying to sound as positive as possible.

"I should really get going to Spanish", Jake said and kissed her on the cheek before walking down the corridor. Marley watched Jake disappear into the crowd of students also trying to get to class before the bell went. She had dreamed of going out with Jake Puckerman for months and she finally got what she wished for, so why could she not stop thinking about her kiss with Ryder? As if on cue, Kitty strutted up to Marley.

"Hey Barf Breath, told Three Nipples about how you sucked face with Bieber 2.0 yet?" She greeted.

Marley rolled her eyes, deciding to ignore Kitty's insults. "No, not yet", she admitted.

"Let me guess. You love Jake but you can't stop thinking about Ryder and you don't know what to do and bla bla bla", Kitty stated.

_It's like she can read minds_, Marley thought to herself.

"No...Yes...I don't know, Kitty. I'm so confused! What should I do?", Marley asked hoping Kitty would be serious for once and possibly give her some decent advice about the situation.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but obviously she chose not to say whatever snide comment she had in mind. "Well if I were you, I would tell Three Nipples soon, before someone else does." she said, and without another word she stalked off to her first lesson, leaving a worried Marley on her own. What did Kitty mean? Would she tell Jake if Marley didn't soon? Marley tried to convince herself that _Kitty's not that type of person, she would never do that_, but she knew fine well what Kitty was capable of.

Marley hurried off to her biology class with a worried expression on her face and Kitty's words playing on her mind.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please review and tell me what you think; It will really help me to improve and make the story more interesting!**

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!**

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with revision and homework, and by the time I've finished I've been too tired to do anything else. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

Ryder was walking home, all thoughts obviously on Marley. He had history after lunch with her today and the first thing he noticed when she walked into the classroom was that her eyes were all red, as if she had been crying. Had Jake found her at lunch? If so, what had gone on between them? Or was it something else that upset her? Jake's words at the wedding played on his mind. _"I'm so getting laid tonight." _A wave of anger surged through Ryder. Had Jake only set up the pottery session for Marley as an excuse to get her to have sex with him? _He better not_ have,Ryder thought angrily. If Jake pressured Marley into doing something that she didn't want to do, Ryder would do something about it because no matter what the situation was between himself and Marley, he would never stop caring for her.

As he thought more and more about the possible reasons as to why Marley was upset, Ryder began to worry. He knew what Marley got like when she was stressed or felt bad about herself. She would see everything bad about herself and not eat for days, and whenever she would be forced to eat she would throw it back up again as soon as she got the chance. Ryder knew this because he was the one Marley would text or call as soon as she got the urge to stick her fingers down her throat.

Ryder would sometimes wonder why Marley would go to him instead of Unique or Jake. He liked to think it was because they were best friends but a small part of him couldn't help thinking it was because she was too embarrassed to talk to anyone else. Ryder sighed at the thought. He died a little inside every time she got bad and would put herself through hell. But he tried his best to help her and he would no matter what.

Ryder entered his house and was greeted by his mom.

"Hello honey, how was your day?" She asked cheerily.

"Fine, thanks." he lied, plastering a fake smile on his face.

He had a quick conversation with his mom before going upstairs to complete some homework. After a while, Ryder got bored and switched his laptop on. He logged onto Facebook and found a message from Jake. It read: _Things didn't go great with Marley, you'll be pleased to know. Now you can have her all to yourself. _Ryder stared at the screen confused and typed a reply. _What are you talking abowt? _But before he pressed send, it dawned on him. Jake had found out about him and Marley. Ryder deleted his message and typed a new reply. _Jake, I no you must be angry but trust me, I didn't do it to go behind your back. It just hapand. _Ryder pressed send, fully aware that he had spelled a few words wrong.

Jake replied in a matter of seconds. He was probably furious. Ryder didn't blame him. _Just piss off Ryder and don't bother trying to apologise. because I'm not ready to accept it. _

_Ok, just don't blame Marley. It was all my folt. _Ryder clicked send.

Ryder decided it was best to leave it there and give Jake some space. Of course he felt terrible for what he did, but he didn't want to anger Jake any more. Jake would eventually accept Ryder's apology when he is ready. Ryder was about to shut down his laptop when another message popped up. Ryder's eyes widened as he saw who it was from.

It was Marley.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter! I'm still not too sure about it, so please review and let me know what you think! Thank you!**

**Review Replies:**

**Ember411: **Thanks! It really annoys me when guys go around calling girls babe, so I thought I'd express that through Marley haha!

**ChuckNutz: **Thanks for your review, I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**PortiaInAStorm: **Thank you, I tried to write Kitty as accurately as possible! Thank you for your grammar advice, it is much appreciated as are your reviews as a whole! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one!

**Annie: **Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)

**Gleeotch13: **Haha thank you, sorry I took a while to update but I hope you liked it!

**So that's Chapter 3 of What You Mean To Me (woah, that rhymes!). Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. It would be extremely helpful if you could review this chapter, as it encourages me to continue and your tips and advice on how to improve really helps! **

**Thanks again! **

**Lumos-Hermione-Nox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! I'm getting tonnes of homework and I need to revise for exams! **

**On the other hand, thank you SO much for your reviews! They are so helpful and encouraging! You will find the replies to all of them at the end of this chapter! **

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Glee or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Marley's POV**

****Marley was sat at home doing her homework, but she hadn't made much progress since she started an hour ago. All she could think about the day's events. She couldn't help the wave of sadness that flowed through her, even though in a way she was relieved to have got some of the weight of all her secrets taken off her shoulders.

It all started at lunch when Jake came searching for her. Once he found her in the library, he insisted that she closed her eyes and let him guide her to wherever he was taking her. Marley sighed, as she wasn't really in the mood to be around anyone and went to the library for a peaceful lunchtime, but she obliged politely because she didn't want to upset him. He seemed really excited about something. So Marley put one hand over her eyes and let Jake take the other one to lead her out of the library. Marley felt Jake abruptly stop beside her, after walking for what felt like ages, and heard the clicking sound of a door being closed. Jake guided her through what she presumed was the doorway and let go of her hand, so she was left standing.

"Tada!" Came Jake's voice from somewhere in the room. Marley took that as a signal to open her eyes. Her arm, slightly aching, dropped to her side and she looked around. They were standing in an art classroom. set up in the middle was a pottery station with two stools. "What's going on?" Marley asked, slightly confused. "I have a confession, Marley" Jake said suddenly. "You remember all that stuff I got you for Valentines Day?" He asked. "Yeah" Marley replied slowly. "Well, I didn't get you any of that...It was all Ryder. I didn't know what to get you and I feel awful but I-" Marley cut him off. "I know it was Ryder" She told him. Jake looked up at her suspiciously. "Did he tell you?" He asked. "No, I guessed because when Ryder and I were working on Grease we hung out a few times and got to know each other. I told him what my favourite flower was. I told him I liked that necklace when we went shopping a few months ago...He knows everything about me..." She trailed off, almost too dreamily before she remembered everything.

"Okay" Jake continued once Marley finished. "Well, I felt terrible for not coming up with any of those ideas on my own so I thought this would be a fun late present..." He trailed of gesturing to the pottery station. Marley smiled lightly as they both went to sit down. Jake wrapped his arms around Marley and they started. After a few seconds, he began singing.

_Oh, my love, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_A long, lonely time_

As Marley realized what he was singing, a wave of panic came over her. After Grease, she had a huge crush on Ryder and one time he came over to her house and they watched Ghost. She remembered how Ryder had sung along to Unchained Melody and how she just sat there staring at him, his warm, velvety voice melting her heart. _This cannot be happening, _she thought to herself.

_And time goes by so slowly _

_And time can do so much_

_Are you still mi-_

Marley couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was suffocating her and she couldn't lie to Jake when he had gone to all this effort. "Stop, Jake. Just stop." she said so suddenly. Jake stopped abruptly, looking at Marley full of confusion. Marley unwound Jake's arms from around her and stood up. "I can't do this" she said quietly. "Do what, Marley? What's going on?" Jake inquired. "Ryder kissed me" Marley blurted out. Jake looked up suddenly. "And I didn't stop him" she finished, looking at Jake. His facial expression changed from confusion to hurt and eventually to anger. "I knew something was going on with you two" He said, his voice getting louder with each word. "What?" Marley asked confused. "No there isn't. It was a one-time thing and I swear it won't happen again. I didn't feel anything." She told Jake, although part of her strongly disagreed with the words that came out of her mouth. "Well you know what?" Jake snarled. "You can suck face with him all you want because we are done, Marley" And without giving Marley the chance to reply, he stormed out of the classroom, leaving her standing in an eerie silence.

Marley's eyes filled with fresh tears as she recalled everything. She decided there was no point in doing her homework since she had no chance whatsoever of making any progress, so she decided to go on her laptop for a while to take her mind off of everything. She logged onto Facebook,in case any of her friends had messaged her. She had a message from Unique. It read: _Hey, girl, what happened to you today? You skipped Glee club and you never miss it!_ Marley decided she would message Unique back later. She looked to see if Jake was online, hoping maybe she could talk about it properly and maturely with him. He was online, but Marley didn't have the guts to message him. _He's probably still furious, _she told herself. As she scrolled further down her chat list she saw Ryder's name.

_Just talk to him. You'll have to do it eventually, _she told herself. Before she chickened out once more Marley typed _Hey _and hit send. A few seconds later, Ryder replied. _Hi _the message read. _We really need to talk _Marley typed. _I've been thinking that sins it all spiralld out of control_ Ryder responded. Marley stared at her screen deep in thought. _Can we meet?_ She asked him. _Shure, ware and when? _Marley checked her clock; It was too late to meet up. _Tomorrow at the Lima Bean, 1 o'clock? _She asked hopefully. _I'll be there _he replied. Marley smiled and shut her laptop.

She wanted to make things right with both Ryder and Jake and she was pleased she was getting the chance to do that. She would let Jake calm down and try and talk to him in a week or two. Her top priority right now was making things right with Ryder. And so, for the first time in weeks, she slept peacefully. That night she dreamed Ryder serenaded her with Unchained Melody.

* * *

**So guys, that concludes chapter 4! What did you think? I tried to make it longer as some of your reviews said that previous chapters were too short. I was thinking maybe from the next chapter onwards, write it from both Ryder and Marley's POV to make the chapters longer-tell me what you think about that in your reviews! **

**Speaking of reviews, thank you to all of you who reviewed the last chapter (there were just so many of you! :D) They really help and I hope I get more for this chapter!**

**Review Replies:**

**Angelina Johnson: **I hope you liked this chapter and I'm sorry it's taken a while for me to update! P.S It means so much to me that one of my favourite authors on here has read and reviewed my fanfic!

**Gleeotch13: **Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

**HG and PJO 4ever: **Thank you, that really means so much to me!

**that70sfinchelgleek: **I just love Ryder and it's evident how much he cares for Marley, I'm glad I've been able to write him that way!

**PortiaInAStorm: **Thank you. I did try to make this chapter longer and like I said, I am thinking about writing both Ryder and Marley's point of view in one chapter to make them longer. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one just as much!

**CrestofGlee**:I'm glad you liked it and hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**ChuckNutz: **Haha, I need to keep the story interesting somehow! Glad you liked it though! :)

**Guest: **Thank you for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Hopefully I'll update soon! Please review, all reviews help me become a better writer! Thanks for reading! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

**I know, I know...it's taken me ages to update this! Please don't give me hate, I have valid reasons. I had loads of tests in the last few months of school so I was busy revising for them and then I was dealing with things that went on with some of my friends.**

**But it's the summer holidays now, so hopefully I shall update this story a few times. I apologise in advance if i don't proceed to do this, but I promise you this; I WILL finish this story, even if it takes me ages to do so!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

Ryder woke up with a start. The first thing that came to mind was that he was meeting Marley at the Lima Bean at 1 o'clock to talk things through. His stomach jolted. Why are you nervous? He asked himself this question over and over. _It's only Marley,_ he thought repeatedly. _Yes, Marley, the girl you have liked for months. The kind hearted, beautiful and talented girl that is constantly on your mind, _the voice in his head said. Ryder groaned.

He decided to act like it was a normal Saturday morning. He would worry about his meeting with Marley as it drew neared. He dragged himself out of bed and went for a shower. He stood there for what felt like ages; he always became very philosophical when in the shower. After his long and refreshing shower, he pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt and walked downstairs, where he was greeted by his mother who was making breakfast.

"Morning sweetie," she said. "Fancy some pancakes?" She asked him kindly.

"Mmm, sounds great." Ryder said in reply.

He sat down at the table, joining his father who was reading the paper. "Morning." he said, acknowledging Ryder's presence.

"Morning." Ryder replied, his stomach rumbling.

As if on cue, Ryder's mother handed him a plate piled with four golden brown pancakes, topped with syrup. "Thanks, mom." Ryder said, grinning. He dug in immediately. Ten minutes later he pushed his empty plate away from him contentedly.

"Up to much today?" his father asked him, who had also just finished a plate of lovely pancakes.

"Oh...not much," Ryder replied. "Just meeting some friends at the Lima Bean later." he told him, glancing at the clock. It was currently nine thirty. He had three and a half hours. Three and a half hours he would be sitting in the Lima Bean with Marley, possibly in a very awkward situation.

Ryder's father handed him some money. "Treat yourself, get something nice." He told his son, smiling broadly.

"Thanks, dad." Ryder grinned, taking the money and stuffing it in his pocket. After making small talk with his parents, he lifted his plate and took it to the sink, then jogged up the stairs and entered his room. He flopped on his bed and switched on the TV. After a while of flicking through the channels, he switched it off again. Ryder glanced at his watch. He still had two hours. Ryder groaned.

* * *

Those two hours went by much quicker than Ryder expected. Before he knew it, it was five to one and Ryder found himself sitting at a table in the usually crowded Lima Bean cafe. He kept glancing around, keeping his eye out for Marley. He was nervously patting down his hair when she arrived, 1 o'clock on the dot. Not a minute sooner or later. Marley looked around the cafe and spotted him. she looked down quickly and awkwardly, and started making her way over to his table.

"Hi." She muttered quietly, as she sat down opposite Ryder.

"Hello." He replied awkwardly, not making eye contact with the beautiful brunette. After a moment of silence Ryder said "Want to order something?"

"Sure." Marley said quickly.

As if on cue, a waitress walked over to the pair. "Can I get you anything?" She asked them politely.

"Yes please," Ryder said. "What would you like?" He asked Marley.

"Please could I have a latte?" She asked the waitress.

"Of course," The waitress said, noting down Marley's order before turning to Ryder. "And you?" She asked him.

"I'll have a hot chocolate, please." He told her.

"Okay, that's $6.75." The waitress told them.

Marley started fishing in her bag for her purse. "Oh no, don't worry Marley, these drinks are on me." Ryder said quickly, handing the waitress some of the money his father had given him beforehand.

"Are you sure?" She asked awkwardly, but the waitress had already walked away to bring them their drinks. Ryder nodded. "Thanks." She said quietly.

After another moment of silence, Ryder finally started talking. "So..." he started.

Marley looked up at him with her cerulean blue eyes. "I told Jake..." She blurted out, a guilty look on her face. "About the kiss..."

"Oh..." Ryder said staring at her. "And?" He asked.

"He took it badly." Marley said, her lip quivering. "I feel awful!" She said suddenly. "I'm an awful friend, an awful girlfriend and I'm- I'm an awful person." She said, her eyes watering.

"Look, Marley-" But Ryder was cut off by the waitress coming over and handing them their drinks. She looked at them and a look of realization crossed her face. "Sorry." She muttered, and hurried away to serve other people in the cafe.

"Look, Marley," Ryder continued. "It wasn't you, it was me, ok? It isn't your fault." He assured her. "I kissed you when I shouldn't have. I'll even tell Jake!" He said.

Marley smiled at him weakly. "Thank you, but I'd leave it a while. He was really angry. I don't want him doing something stupid, like attacking you or something along those lines, and making all of this a whole lot worse than it needs to be." She said, staring at Ryder with those eyes. _Those eyes_, he thought to himself. _Those god damn eyes._

"So...so are we good?" Ryder asked.

"I think so." Marley told hi, smiling.

"Friends?" He asked.

"Friends." She laughed.

"I've missed you, Marley." He admitted.

Marley's smile widened. "I've missed you too." She told him.

They sat there talking for a few hours, about everything and nothing. When they walked out of the Lima Bean together, Marley hugged Ryder tightly, as if she had been wanting to hug him for ages. All the way home, Ryder couldn't wipe the stupid grin off of his face. "What are you so happy about?" His mother asked him as he walked through the front door. "Oh, nothing." He lied, still grinning like an idiot. Marie Lynn smiled as her son walked up to his room. She was just happy that he was happy, and he seemed happier than he had been in the last few weeks.

Ryder went to bed that night, still smiling slightly, and feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had sorted things out with Marley and that was his top priority. Now he just had to wait until Jake calmed down a bit and sort things out with him too.

Ryder drifted into a calm and peaceful sleep. It was the best sleep he had gotten since his kiss with Marley.

* * *

**So there it is! They met up and talked! I hope it was what you all wanted. Again, I apologise for how long it has taken me to write the next chapter. Hopefully I'll write a few more in the next few weeks.**

**Reviews are encouraged as they help me become a better writer! Thank you! :D**


End file.
